Song Xian
Song Xian (onyomi: Sō Ken) is a military officer who served under Lu Bu. In 198, when rival warlord Cao Cao besieged Lu Bu in Xia Pi, Song Xian and his colleagues Hou Cheng and Wei Xu kidnapped Lu Bu's chief advisor Chen Gong and defected. Lu Bu was soon captured and executed as well. However, historically it was unknown what happened to Song Xian afterward. Role in Games Dynasty Warriors For his debut in Dynasty Warriors 2, Song Xian and his comrade Wei Xu only appear at Guandu on Cao Cao's side under Liu Yan. Even after the battle is won, Song Xian does not appear in more battles. In Dynasty Warriors 3, he and Wei Xu appear only at Guan Du as well. The Xtreme Legends gives them a major role in Lu Bu's and Diao Chan's stories, however. When one fights on Cao Cao's side at Xia Pi in Dynasty Warriors 4, Song Xian can be convinced to leave Lu Bu. In Dynasty Warriors 5, Song Xian appears at Xia Pi. He is located inside Xiapi Castle and defends one of the western gates. Should the player take too long to capture the floodgates, he and Hou Cheng will attack Cao Cao's forces and open the gates. When the floodgates are taken, he and Hou Cheng will surrender to Cao Cao if their units did not get wiped out by the flood. He also appears at Guan Du when playing for Yuan Shao's forces. In Dynasty Warriors 6, Song Xian serves Lu Bu's forces at Xiapi. Contrary to previous installments, he will not defect to Cao Cao, but fight him instead. Dynasty Warriors 7 has Song Xian appear at Xiapi under Lu Bu's forces and at Guandu under Cao Cao's forces. Romance of the Three Kingdoms The Romance of the Three Kingdoms games usually give Song Xian a high cavalry rating and above average battle skills. Quotes *"I cannot share the same path with Lu Bu any longer." Romance of the Three Kingdoms Wei Xu served as one of Lu Bu's top eight generals during the latter's initial invasion of Cao Cao's territory and homeland of Yanzhou. When Lu Bu sent his daughter to marry Yuan Shu's son, Wei Xu and Song Xian were sent as an escort. Upon return, Wei Xu reported that Zhang Fei had disguised as a brigand and stole the horses that he and Song Xian purchased, leading to a confrontation between Lu Bu and Liu Bei, to which Wei Xu was warded off by Zhang Fei. He was also commanded to attack Yingchuan and Runan with Wei Xu when Lu Bu discovered Liu Bei had been conspiring with Cao Cao. Hou Cheng, one of Lu Bu's top generals, had been put to execution when he illegally made wine in celebration of a recent victory. Song Xian and Wei Xu convinced Lu Bu to call off the execution, so Hou Cheng was then put to fifty lashes. Later, the three conspired against their lord, accusing him of listening only to his women and not generals. Soon, Song Xian and Wei Xu tied up their lord during his sleep and surrendered to Cao Cao, who had Lu Bu executed. Before then, however, when Lu Bu was being observed, he asked to his betrayers, "Did I not treat you well? How could you betray me?" Song Xian responded, "You listened only to your women, not to your commanders. Is that what you mean by 'treat well'?" Lu Bu was silent. Song Xian was later killed in a duel by Yan Liang. Gallery DT_Song_Xian.png|Dynasty Tactics portrait Category:Wei non-playable characters